villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sammy (My Stuffed Animal is a Monster)
The main villain from the 2009 low budget horror film, My Stuffed Animal is a Monster. Sammy was a stuffed animal that was design by a voodoo witch doctor to protect the person that he was given to. But also would punish anyone who harms the person. However, if the person betrays him, his role to protect would be terminated and will get back at the person. A man bought him for his daughter, Jane. She loved Sammy a lot. However, when she grows up, she starts to have life problems, so Sammy kills the people who have hurt Jane. Biography The movie begins with Sammy talking to a tied up ex-boyfriend of Jane, named Zach. Wanting to kill him for breaking Jane's heart by cheating on her, Sammy pushes an opened up electric fan to Zach's arm, slicing his hand and letting him bleed to death. After his death, Sammy returns to Jane and acts like a regular stuffed animal. He overhears Jane talking to her friend, Stacy, saying that she never wished for Zach to die and mentions that she had been fighting a lot with her new boyfriend, Steve. After he gets to her place, he thinks Jane cares more about Zach than him, so he abruptly leaves after kicking Sammy. When a detective, named Detective Davis, arrives at Jane's place to ask her some questions, Sammy follows Steve back to his home. While Steve is watching a DVD and eating popcorn, Sammy surprises him by jumping down on him with a plastic bag. Sammy covers Steve's head with the plastic bag and hugs his face to suffocate him to death. After killing him, Sammy 'punches' Steve's face for kicking him earlier. In the second act of the film, two detectives suspect Jane to be the one killing the two since they were her boyfriends. Hearing that she is a suspect, she cries and turns up a stereo, which bothers an old lady, named Marge, living underneath her room. Sammy hears Marge, hitting the ceiling/floor with a broomstick, so he goes down to kill her. Before Marge could call the police, Sammy arrives and kills her by hitting with a frying pan that she was just cooking with, burning her face from the cooked food and kills her with a knife. Later, Detective Davis stays outside of Jane's apartment and suggest to take Jane to jail now to the other detective on the phone. However, Sammy reveals himself to Detective Davis outside of the car window and says to stay out or he'll kill him. Sammy then gets away, leaving the dective shocked and surprised. Near the end of the second act, Sammy goes to Stacy's house where she was readying herself for a date in the bathroom. She was very inconsiderate to Jane when she tells her to hook up with one of her friends after her boyfriend just died. So Sammy takes a pair of scissors and uses it to kill Stacy off-screen. Sammy returns back to the apartments where he sees Detective Davis still keeping watch in his car. He surprises the detective inside the car and strangles him with the caution tape. Detective Davis however manages to break free with his comb, but Sammy knocks him out with a police club. Before Sammy could fully kill the man, he sees the time and has to go before Jane realizes that he's gone, leaving Detective Davis unconscious. In the beginning of the climax, Jane finds Sammy covered in blood, since he didn't had time to wash up. So when she looks at a photo of him, she realizes that Sammy's facial expression now is different to when she first got him. So she calls her Father to get an explanation. He explains everything to her including the warning of betraying Sammy, but he says that he does not believe in any of it. After hearing about this, Jane calls Detective Davis, but since he is knocked out, she got the voice message. Jane tries to send the voice message, but Sammy comes in and cuts out the connection. Since she tried to rat him out, Sammy goes after her with a pair of scissors. After she puts a small garbage can on Sammy, she runs into her room and locks the door, but finds out that Sammy has disabled any form on communication for help in her room. When Sammy knocks the garbage can off of his head, he grabs a kitchen knife and approaches the other side of Jane's bedroom door. He tells her that he did all of the killings since it was his job to protect her, saying that it was thankless job. So Sammy squishes underneath the door and manage to get into Jane's room. When he jumps at Jane, she hits him with her lamp and manage to get away. Wanting to end it all, Jane confronts Sammy with two knives. Sammy uses his powers to bring Jane's other stuffed animals to life and to go after Jane. After she fights them off, Sammy jumps after her with the kitchen knife, but gets stabbed by her with a pair of scissors. She then uses the scissors to cut Sammy up into pieces. Thinking it's over, Jane goes to get a garbage bag for the pieces, but is shocked to discover that the pieces are gone. Sammy managed to stitch himself together somehow and attacks Jane. He hugs her face and manages to suffocate her. She gets unconscious and falls to the floor. Wanting her to kill her good for her betrayal, Sammy turns on the oven and lights up a candle to blow the apartment room up. Sammy then leaves the apartment, but gets confronted by Detective Davis, whom has regain consciousness. Detective Davis points his gun, but Sammy throws his knife at it and knocks it out. Sammy tells him that he can't arrest him since he is just a stuffed animal. However, Jane regains consciousness and turns off the oven. She then gets a can of spray and a lighter and goes outside. After Sammy says that no one can stop him, Jane arrives and confronts Sammy. She then uses the Spray can and the lighter to make a flame thrower and sets Sammy on fire. Sammy yells out of pain from the fire until he is finally burned to death, no longer able kill anyone again. Category:Contradictory Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased